


Feathers - Day 08

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Ravens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: The day her parents died, feathers rained from the sky.





	Feathers - Day 08

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this one. It's feels forced.

There was very little that she truly hated. She hated water spells after a training incident as a young teenager. She hated the dishonest people that tried to take advantage of her family and her kingdom. She hated the repetitive life she was long forced to endure.

Most of all, she hated feathers. She hated doves because they reminded her of the white robes Iris dressed their dead in, preparing them for their rebirth into the next life. She hated ravens and crows since they symbolized death itself. The day her parents died, the sky was full of birds, feathers raining down upon the land.

How ironic was it that she would end up in a place full of ravens, appropriately named ‘Raven’s Nest’. The training camp allowed the birds to remain, rather than considering them a nuisance like most others did. After all, why would trained killers worry about the bringers of death?

 


End file.
